


На развалинах нового мира

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Crossover, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Cобытия развиваются после 2 сезона.Конфликт с Нелюдями протекал на полную катушки: кровь, смерти и полное моральное разложение. Члены команды творили жуткие вещи, и Фитц ушел из "Щ.И.Т.а".





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ финала 2 сезона. Возможен ООС, авторское виденье, опять же. Плохой "Щ.И.Т.". Использованы персонажи "Мстителей".

\- Лео, как у нас там анализ той мистической фигни, что приволокли Роджерс и Романова?

Непривычное обращение, пускай и по имени, продолжало резать слух. Пальцы на правой руке коротко дернулись, порываясь сжаться в кулак, но приложив небольшое усилие, он сумел с ней справиться.

\- Полный анализ у вас на столе, мэм, - спокойно отозвался Фитц, дожидаясь одобрительного кивка от Марии Хилл, одетой в темное платье, которое столь редко появлялось в гардеробе обычных агентов Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Отлично. А что с вашими ботами? – быстро поинтересовалась она.

\- «Щелкунчик» почти готов снова идти в бой, а вот «Белые Близнецы» оказались повреждены сильнее, чем я думал сначала, приходится собирать их почти… - он замялся, потеряв ход мысли, -  с… с нуля, - потирая ладони друг о друга, наконец, закончил Фитц.

\- Ладно, если вам понадобиться что-то из  компонентов…

\- Я вам сообщу, - спокойно закончил за нее тот.

Хилл благосклонно улыбнулась, окинула быстрым взглядом пустые ряды столов с  незаконченными разработками научных сотрудников инженерно-технического отдела, а затем вновь повернулась к Фитцу.

\- Шли бы вы домой, Лео. Кризис миновал, «Щ.И.Т.» проследит, чтобы все опасные технологии были переданы нам, а не ушли к «Гидре». Вы были на ногах последние двое суток. Отдохните, - искренне посоветовала она, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Фитц крутанулся в кресле, запустив руки в волосы, в очередной попытке стряхнуть вновь набежавшую усталость. Опустив взгляд на одного из «Близнецов» - одну из последних версий его «гномов», разработанных когда-то вместе с Симмонс, - Фитц понял, что не сможет собрать сегодня больше ни одной детали. Хватит. Баста.

С шумным выдохом поднявшись с кресла, он  аккуратно сложил детали «Близнеца» в коробку, выключил настольную лампу и, накинув на плечи куртку, вышел из зала, тут же погрузившегося во мрак.

***

Вопреки логике вождение автомобиля давалось Фитцу куда тяжелее мелкой работы с крохотными и непомерно дорогими деталями его приборов. Поэтому от штаба инициативы «Мстителей» до своего дома он добирался примерно за час. Благо, его должность – главы инженерно-технического отдела научной базы «Мстителей» - в купе с разрешением Хилл, позволяли ему пользоваться свободным графиком работы.

Его дом – на деле небольшая квартирка в таком же небольшом многоквартирном доме на самой окраине относительно небольшого городка – был первой, принадлежащей только ему, собственностью. До этого он постоянно обходился без личного пространства, проживая на базах «Щ.И.Т.а», но после кризиса с Нелюдями, подумал, что подобное место ему просто необходимо.

В холодильнике всегда стояла упаковка пива, а по полкам были разложены все ингредиенты, так любимых им, сэндвичей, а стол в гостиной поражал многообразием самой различной техники, просто сваленной в кучу. Иногда, просыпаясь от очередного кошмара или же измучившись в попытках заснуть из-за судороги, прошившей руку,  Фитц принимался перебирать эти детали, пытаясь собрать их в нечто новое, ещё не созданное. Это очищало мысли, заставляло сосредоточиться и направляло тело по необходимому пути.

Привычно вытащив из холодильника початую бутылочку пива, Фитц медленно подошел к большому – во всю стену – окну гостиной, открывавшему потрясающий вид на засыпающий город. Такая картина была бы редкостью в большом мегаполисе, к которым Фитц невольно привык за последние годы, но в этом городе это был вполне обыденный пейзаж, почему-то заставлявший сердце Фитца каждый раз судорожно сжиматься, словно не в силах выдержать такой красоты.

Устало потерев переносицу свободной рукой, Фитц задумался о первых неделях на новом месте: вокруг все сходили с ума из-за войны с Нелюдями, провальные переговоры Джаинг с Гонсалесом привели к катастрофе – почти повальному геноциду, где «Щ.И.Т.» выступал скорее карающим мечом и творцом хаоса, нежели носителем мира.  Фитц действительно пытался поверить в необходимость этого, найти оправдание жестокости и насилию, действительно пытался… Пытался. Наверное, именно поэтому у него выходило так посредственно. Коулсон словно превратил фразу «Мы вынуждены» в новый девиз «Щ.И.Т.а», Мэй превратилась в мрачную тень, наравне с Хантером пропадая на оперативных вылетах, неизменно заканчивавшихся лаконичным: «Цель уничтожена», - а Симмонс... Что ж. Она тоже пыталась. Но всеобщая паника и страх – всепоглощающий, жуткий и вязкий, словно свежая патока, – очень быстро поглотили и её. И в какой-то момент идея вытравить «иные» гены из Нелюдей просто захватила всех на базе.

И он сдался вслед за Маком, который ушел прямо перед началом этого безумия. Словно знал, что надвигается. Первое время приходилось нелегко: Коулсон не оставлял попытки уговорить его вернуться, как, впрочем и Симмонс. Так что первым, что полетело в ближайший мусорный контейнер, стал телефон. Следом Фитц отправил ноутбук – все свои разработки он скинул на жесткий диск – и ещё кое-какую технику. Следующие две недели после ухода из «Щ.И.Т.а» он провел в доме матери в Огайо. Было странно просыпаться каждый день и понимать, что все осталось в прошлом: суперсекретная база под землей, суперсекретные научные разработки, невероятные события, после которых, казалось бы, ничто не может тебя удивить. В его жизни остались только простые вещи: стрижка газонов, мытье посуды, совместно с матерью выпитая чашечка кофе на открытой терассе, и в какой-то момент Фитц даже поверил, что сможет так жить. Не смог.

Когда он собрал свой нехитрый скарб и попытался поговорить с матерью, та понимающе улыбнулась и попросила об одном: не забывать её чертов мобильный номер, иначе она вытрясет из него душу.

Следующие пару месяцев слились в него в сплошной поток попутных машин, такси, дешевых отелей, мексиканской еды и гомона толпы. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды за его столик в какой-то забегаловке не подсела Скай. Было странно видеть её напротив, когда «Щ.И.Т.», возглавляемый Коулсоном, активно искал то ли для того, чтобы заключить перемирие и погасить конфликт, то ли чтобы вывести из строя активно сопротивляющихся Нелюдей, то ли для проведения жутких экспериментов. Благо – ей вполне удачно удавалось скрываться с помощью телепортера Гордона, да и других одаренных, признавших Скай своим лидером, после трагичной смерти Джаинг в одной из атак «Щ.И.Т.а». Как она узнала об уходе Фитца – не важно. У Скай всегда были свои способы добыть информацию.

Куда страннее было её предложение помощи в устройстве на работу. Как она узнала о его намерении попробовать пробиться к «Мстителям», Фитц так у нее и не спросил, но его это и не заботило. Не так, как желание скрыть свою связь с новым «Щ.И.Т.ом», которая, как ему казалось, порочила его, куда больше чем что-либо. Он прекрасно понимал, что Мария Хилл его прекрасно помнит, а, значит, нет ни малейшего шанса полностью скрыть свою личность и стать новым человеком. Скай же помогла ему стереть последний год жизни, представив все так, будто бы он после инцидента с утоплением, покинул «Щ.И.Т.» и команду Коулсона по состоянию здоровья, и все это время провел в разъездах. После этого она, пообещав держать связь и обращаться в случае необходимости, исчезла.

Самым трудным было пройти собеседования в инициативу «Мстители». После всего, что произошло: «Гидры», Нелюдей,  Альтрона – требования к людям, собравшихся поработать на Роджерса и компанию были как никогда высоки. Фитц заполнил огромную – реально огромную – анкету, где спросили практически все: начиная от его любимого цвета одежды, заканчивая тем, как в условиях ограниченного обеспечения он собирал бы мини-ботов. Потом шли собеседования: с представителем низшего звена, с работником по вербовке, с кем-то из оперативников, наконец, с самой Хилл, которая была приятно удивлена, увидев его, а потому после окончания беседы Фитц чувствовал себя пропущенным через мясорубку. Не успев толком опомниться, он был приглашен на финальное собеседование с представителем «Мстителей», скрестив пальцы на удачу, он молил судьбу о беседе с доктором Беннером – все-таки ученые всегда могут найти общий язык – однако фортуна была менее благосклонна, и следующие четыре часа он провел в обществе знаменитой Черной Вдовы, которая, похоже, совершенно искренне желала вытрясти из него душу. По счастью, душа осталась при нем, а его заботы несколько возросли.

Спустя сутки работы в качестве главы инженерно-технического отдела он понял, как сильно скучал по этому чувству: полной увлеченности своим делом. Каждый проект, над которым работали здесь, был не просто способом облегчить жизнь «Мстителям», это было настоящее произведение искусства, способное сделать мир ещё лучше. Исчезло ощущение, будто бы все, что он  когда-либо сделал, применяется только во вред. Фитц снова почувствовал себя нужным.

Но не хватало одного – семьи. Друзей.

Память то и дело подбрасывала короткие мгновение единения, счастья, теплоты, возникавшее на борту «Автобуса», подстегивая тянущее чувство тоски, периодически овладевавшее Фитцем. Но как бы он не скучал по тому, что имел, он прекрасно понимал, что достиг той самой точки не возврата, когда невозможно простить ошибку близкому человеку, не потому что не хочешь этого делать, а потому что не веришь, что станет лучше.

***

На экране высветился неизвестный номер, и хотя червячок подозрительности все-таки попытался дернуться, Фитц ответил на звонок:

\- Да?

\- Фитц, это я, - раздался в ответ встревоженный голос Скай.

\- Что случилось? – тут же насторожился он, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, чтобы тем временем спокойно остановиться у обочины.

\- «Щ.И.Т.», по-моему, они идут, и мне нужна твоя помощь, - быстро пробормотала она в ответ.

\- Чем я могу? – не понимающе нахмурился Фитц. – Да, и зачем им ты? Конфликт прекращен, любое возобновление… противостояния грозит «Щ.И.Т.у» полным уничтожением! Я был свидетелем того, как Роджерс пообещал это Хилл.

\- До меня дошли слухи, что меня разыскивает Коулсон, якобы для обсуждения возможности возрождения «Посмертия» при абсолютном невмешательстве агентства, а потом мне сообщили, что кто-то разыскивает одаренных в попытке выйти на меня. Доверия «Щ.И.Т.у» это не добавляет. Особенно после вируса для одаренных, разработанного Симмонс, - быстрым полушепотом отозвалась Скай. – Где ты?

Фитц огляделся по сторонам.

\- Посреди поля километрах в пяти от базы «Мстителей».

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал о каких-то развалинах неподалеку? Встретимся там, - проговорила Скай и тут же отключилась.

Развалины, как обозвала их Скай, когда-то были то ли автобусной станцией,  то ли просто домиком в глуши, однако, по прошествии времени, превратились в идеальное место для тайных встреч – удаленное и мало известное. Фитц подъехал туда через четверть часа после разговора со Скай и постарался не сильно удивляться, когда увидел её уже на месте.

\- Хэй! – мягко улыбнулся он, подходя поближе.

\- Хэй, - также мягко откликнулась Скай, коротко обнимая Фитца. – Рада, тебя видеть. Жаль, что в таких обстоятельствах.

\- Да, жаль, - кивнул Фитц. – Это… это тот телепортер тебя так быстро доставил сюда?

Скай странно на него посмотрела:

\- Ты не в курсе? Гордон мертв, Фитц. Он был одним из тех, на ком Симмонс испытала свою сыворотку.

Упоминание об этом мрачном эпизоде кризиса с Нелюдями заставило Фитца нахмуриться.

\- Прости, я не хотел… Не буду спрашивать, как ты оказалась здесь так быстро.

\- Да, лучше не стоит, - кивнула Скай.

\- И все-таки я думаю, ты зря паникуешь, насколько мне известно «Щ.И.Т.» приходит в себя, возвращается к истокам, до этой… этой… истерии, - Фитц сбился в конце, пытаясь припомнить нужное слово.

Раздражение на самого себя коротко вспыхнуло и тут же погасло после ответной реплики Скай.

\- Я не могу рисковать, Фитц,  - Скай нервно переступила на месте, скрестив руки на груди. – Эти люди… они зависимы от меня. Им нужен кто-то, кто сможет их вести. Я не хотела этого, но так вышло.

Фитц понимающе кивнул, припомнив, как тяжело было Скай в самом начале конфликта: она разрывалась между долгом агента и дочерним долгом, металась от одной стороны к другой, пытаясь прекратить ссоры и перебранки, в надежде на мирное решение проблемы, пока сама не оказалась под ударом.

\- Может, поживешь у меня? Они вряд ли будут искать тебя там, - собрал-таки мысли в кучу Фитц. – Я могу тебя отвезти.

\- А твоя работа? – нахмурилась Скай.

\- Я пользуюсь… этими… -  Фитц по привычке начал щелкать рукой, пытаясь припомнить слово.

\- Привилегиями? – предположила Скай.

\- Да, точно! – хлопнул в ладоши Фитц. – Итак?

\- Для меня это будет честью, - улыбнулась Скай.

Фитц кивнул и протянул руку:

\- Тогда…

Громкий хлопок и, наверное, сотня людей с автоматами наперевес, почти мгновенно окружившая их, заставили его замолчать.

\- НИКОМУ НЕ ДВИГАТЬСЯ!

Фитц медленно поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя пустые ладони, и краем глаза заметил, как Скай медленно шевелила пальцами, словно разминая суставы.

\- Не надо… - еле слышно пробормотал он, останавливая подругу от проявлений своей силы, и на его счастье, Скай его услышала.

\- Мисс Джонсон, вы пройдете с нами, - проговорил автоматчик из первых рядов.

\- По какому праву? – выкрикнул Фитц.

\- Её хотят видеть для переговоров о статусе Нелюдей, - спокойно отозвался тот.

\- Кто отдал приказ? – поинтересовалась Скай, нервно окидывая вооруженных людей взглядом.

\- Операция, разработана «Щ.И.Т.ом» под полным контролем инициативы…

\- Фитц? – вдруг пронесся над головами женский голос.

Не поверив своим ушам, тот обернулся:

\- Симмонс?

***

Фитцу было хорошо известно место, куда их  со Скай привели. Камера была разработана лично доктором Беннером, чтобы удержать Халка в случае нужды. Ну, или асгардийца. Ну, или представителя Нелюдей. Плохо было то, что это место было частью инициативы «Мстители»,  а значит…

Дверь распахнулась, впуская внутрь Марию Хилл. Даже невооруженным глазом было хорошо видно, что та непросто расстроена – она в бешенстве. Следом за ней в комнату скользнула Симмонс, непривычно бледная, с немного отросшими волосами и темными тенями под глазами. Похоже, ей пришлось пережить неважные времена.

\- Лео, я в ярости, так что давайте на чистоту, - сразу перешла к делу Хилл. – Почему вы скрыли от меня свою причастность к новому «Щ.И.Т.у»?

Фитц бросил короткий взгляд на Симмонс, которая тут же сделала вид, что совсем не рассматривала его.

\- Потому что я не горжусь этим, - просто ответил он, вновь переведя взгляд на Хилл. – Я ненавижу себя за то, что каким-либо образом… образом… помогал зарождению конфликта с Нелюдями.

\- Вы могли мне сказать, - продолжала настаивать Хилл.

\- Вы бы сообщили Коулсону, - просто ответил Фитц. – А я не хотел, чтобы они знали, где я. – Мой поступок не отменяет моих мотивов. Я пришел сюда работать, потому что это то, что я умею делать. Несмотря на… - он поднял вверх немного трясущиеся от нервов руки, - на это. И я не понимаю, почему инициатива преследует Скай, хотя разногласия давно исчерпаны.

\- Мы отступили потому, что едва не произошел геноцид. Это было неправильно, мы все забыли о последствиях таких действий, были слишком напуганы фракцией Джаинг и… - подала голос Симмонс.

\- Кто бы говорил о геноциде, Симмонс, - прыснула Скай. – Ты разработала вирус, который убивает нас.

\- Я хотела лишь заблокировать ваши способности, чтобы некоторые… такие, как Джаинг, не могли причинять вред людям! – воскликнула та.

\- Угу. Заблокировать, - пробормотала Скай. – Я помню, с каким энтузиазмом ты принялась проектировать мне сдерживающие перчатки.

\- Скай, - тихо одернул её Фитц, - не надо.

\- Мы разыскивали Скай, как лидера Нелюдей, чтобы заключить окончательное соглашение. Все разработки «Щ.И.Т.а», каким-либо образом касающиеся их остановлены, данные и материалы изъяты, сыворотки и вирус уничтожены. Вы вновь предоставлены сами себе, никто не будет вас преследовать или вносить в «список» без вашего согласия, - ответила Фитцу Хилл. – Мы хотели поговорить о сотрудничестве.

\- Даже возможность сотрудничества между нами была уничтожена, когда Симмонс разработала вирус, чтобы убивать нас, - хрипло проговорила Скай, а, затем подняв глаза на Джемму, закончила фразу. – Мы не будем договариваться с наследниками «Гидры».

\- Скай… - в ужасе выдохнула Симмонс.

\- Уйди, - тяжело сглотнув, выдавила та. – Я не буду с тобой разговаривать.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Мария Хилл вновь перевела взгляд на Фитца:

\- Надеюсь, это была единственная тайна. Можешь идти, - она посмотрела на Скай. – Со мной вы будете говорить?

Скай бросила короткий взгляд на Фитца, словно спрашивая разрешения и дождавшись его кивка, согласно улыбнулась.

***

\- Фитц! Подожди, Фитц!

Он тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к бежавшей за ним Симмонс.

\- Что тебе, Джемма?

\- Фитц, я понимаю, что когда мы виделись в последний раз, все было несколько… сумасшедшим, - осторожно подбирая слова, начала та.

\- Сумасшедшим? – Фитц взмахнул руками. – Ты, Мэй, Коулсон, вы серьезно раздумывали над убийствами сотен невинных людей! Это не сумасшествие, это жестокость и бесчеловечность!

\- Да-да, я знаю, ты прав, ты был прав с самого начала, но… - Симмонс замолчала, словно не зная, что сказать. – Я скучаю по тебе, Фитц. Лаборатория кажется такой пустой, и никто не понимает меня так, как ты…

Фитц смотрел на её лицо. Большие глаза, слегка вьющиеся волосы, тонкие и такие маленькие пальцы… Когда-то давно Симмонс казалась ему похожей на фарфоровую куклу – прекрасную с резкими чертами лица и недоступную, как звезды из созвездия Ориона. Теперь же он с трудом мог смотреть ей в глаза – вместо очаровательной принцессы, он видел ожесточившуюся королеву с ледяным сердцем, и не мог, просто не мог, воспринимать её иначе.

\- Я уже давно тебя не понимаю, - тихо ответил Фитц.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? – возмущенно, со знакомыми длинными гласными воскликнула Симмонс. – Ты же - мой лучший друг!

Фитц покачал головой.

\- Джемма Симмонс, которую я любил, умерла, когда решилась на геноцид целой расы, - с трудом сдерживая слезы, пробормотал он. – Я не знаю тебя, - выдохнув это, Фитц развернулся и быстро пошел прочь.

\- Фитц? Фитц!

Он ведь уже смирился… Он ведь знал, что так будет… Он знал, что придется это сказать…

\- Фитц? ФИТЦ? ФИТЦ!

Почему же так тяжело? Почему слезы – непрошенные, ненужные, такие горькие, все рано застелили глаза? Почему сердце, словно сдавило металлической рукой?

\- ФИТЦ!

Почему так тяжело дышать?..

Все изменилось так давно…

Так почему же так больно?..


End file.
